Forever Young
by OneBandOneDream
Summary: A One Direction Story.  People come, people go. People change, Feelings change. New feelings show, a love triangle assembles. Who knew that a teenager would be going through this much?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Abby- Joanne walked into the classroom, late. I saw the looks of other people as she came in. _Quite weird._ I thought. We don't usually judge people in this school.

"Hey, daydreaming again?" Harry whispered into my ear.

"Nope, just thinking about the new girl." I replied. I was used to Harry doing that. He has been doing it a lot lately.

"Joanne right?" He asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "people are giving her unusual looks."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Harry kissed me on the forehead. "I'll ask Niall to go talk to her."

I was shocked. Me and Harry were just friends, or so I thought. -

Joanne- New school, new home, new friends. I went in to the classroom, already late.

"Miss Joanne, you are late!"

"I'm sorry, I woke up late."

"Alright. Take a seat there." He points to a vacant seat beside the window.

I sat there, I tried to listen to the teacher but it was just too boring so I just stared out the window.

I have been staring out the window for awhile I heard a voice.

"Looks like you've been admiring the school grounds for a while now."

"Well, ha ha. I like looking out the window." I said sarcastically.

"Well that's interesting."

"Thanks?"

"Your name is Joanne, right? You're new."

"Well, yes."

"That's cool."

"Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Niall. Nice to meet you." -


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Joanne-When English class finished, I decided to go look for my locker. After some wandering around, I finally found it. Now all my books are in place and neat as ever.

I was just starting to think about the guy I just met, Niall, he's a cute guy but pretty shy, when Emma, literally, bumped into me.

"Ouch." I mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to- Wait, Joanne?"

"Oh, hi Emma." I smiled. "How are you? We haven't talked ever since I moved."

"Yeah, we should have kept in touch ! Well, we can talk about it over lunch, unless you already have plans with somebody."

"Nope, I'll be happy to join you." I replied. From a far I could see Niall running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair while talking to somebody. His name was Zayn, and we were all in the same Science class. He catches my eye, waved back to Zayn and starts walking to my direction.

"Hey Joanne. I see you've met Emma, my girlfriend." He says while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, we used to be best friends and neighbors when we were ten." I replied. Emma was his girlfriend? I was gutted.

"Oh really now? That's nice. Are you joining us for lunch today?"

"Yes, I've just invited her. We have so much to talk about." Emma smiles. -

Louis -As we walked to get a table, I whisper to Jyra, "Hey, who's Joanne?"

"She's a new student. I met her during Chem."

"Oh, okay." That was the first time I looked into Jyra's eyes. I felt emotions which are unexplainably good. -

~ø~

Joanne- I ate lunch with Niall and the others.

"Happy birthday Abby ! Happy Birthday Abby !" Harry started singing for her once they've reached the table. He seems to be very into her as well.

I didn't know it was Abby's birthday. Wow, only a day in this school and I'm already putting on an impression on people. I had absolutely no gift for her.

Well, Harry started singing to her. Abby's face turned absolutely red and her eyes glistened like the ocean under an afternoon sun, almost tearing up actually.

Suddenly, gifts started popping out. Everyone had one prepared for Abby and as they went down the line and it was eventually my turn.

"Um.." I stuttered, but Niall saved me. He popped out carrying a tiny box, inside was a ring.

"It's from me and Emma, Joanne helped too!" Niall enthusiastically said.-

Jyra-After singing for Abby, It was time to give out gifts; it was a known tradition for us. Niall, Emma and Joanne gave her a ring, which was really sweet for Joanne to do since they've only started talking today. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't bring one though, it was only her first day !

We were going down the line and when it reached me, I called out for Louis to give our gift to her, it was cheesecake ! I knew it was Abby's favorite. It was a great lunch, for al of us. It was nice to see the huge smile on Abby's face the whole time. I knew it was about to get bigger in a while.-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Abby-After lunch, Harry pulled me out to the greenhouse, where all our biology projects stayed.

"Now for my gift." He got out a gigantic teddy bear with a golden locket on it. I slowly detached the locket off the bear.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I tried to pry it open when Harry stopped me.

"Don't !"

"Wh-"

"Just, don't." He placed his hands over mine which were trying to open the locket. "Wait till you reach your dorm room."

"Well, would you want to just put it on me instead?"

"Sure." He smiled. Harry walked towards me with a huge grin on his face holding the locket in his hands as I pulled up my hair.

He closed the locket in place and said "There you go, beautiful."

I smiled just as the bell rang.

"See you later." Harry winked just as he left. After letting it sink it for a moment, I saw Jyra running towards me.

"Come on birthday girl, we're going to be late." she said as she pulled me along.

~ø~

- It seemed like forever since lunch ended. Now I can finally go to my dorm room and opened the locket. I was wondering the whole day.

I walked into Harry's last class to find him so we could walk to the dorms together.

"He's not here." a masculine voice said behind me. I turned around to find one of my closest friends.

"Liam ! I haven't seen you all day !"

"Happy Birthday Abby." He said while opening his arms, inviting me to hug him.

"Thanks, Liam." I said accepting the hug. We were really close friends and we showed affection to each other but always knew there were boundaries, never to be crossed.

We let go of each other and I asked him, "Do you have any idea where Harry is?"

"I don't know. I saw him running out of the room and asked him why he was in a rush and he only replied 'Yeah, that's nice Liam.' Totally ignoring me." he sighed.

"Ah, well, I have to go now. See you !" I smiled and waved.

"Bye." He waved back.

~ø~

-When I got back to my dorm, the first thing I did was opened the locket. After about 5 minutes of failing, I finally got it opened and saw that a piece of paper fell out of it. I opened the small folded paper.

"Come to the park at 5:30 xx -Haz."

Why in the world would he want me to come to the park?, I thought. Maybe to give me another gift.

But my first assumption slipped away when I realized what was going to happened. I automatically called Jyra and Emma.

"Jyra ! Emma !" I screamed through the phone

"What's wrong?" Emma sounded shocked and worried.

"Harry asked me to meet him at the park later this evening, should I go?"

"Yes ! Anyway you and Harry have a said relationship, I think he's going to ask you tonight."

"What do you think Jyra?" I ask

"Of course you should!" She replies in the background.

"Oh alright. Come here and help me choose what to wear." I hung up the phone.

~ø~

Walking to the park was the most scary and most exciting walk ever. Emma and Jyra picked the peach floral dress they both gave to me as an additional birthday gift.

Though I felt really comfortable in what I was wearing, I had butterflies in my stomach and goose bumps everywhere. I have no idea why walking to the park made me feel this way. Oh, it didn't. Harry did. What if he asks "the question". I know it's the last thing that should be on my mind right now but he makes me feel like I belong in this world.

Seeing Harry from a distance interrupted my thoughts. I ran to him with a big smile on my face while he caught me in his arms, making my feet detach from the ground and twirling me around the air.

"Hey, I'm glad you came." Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

I smiled and asked him "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I wanted to tell you something." Harry replied, smirking The butterflies came back again and I felt sick, but I tried to cover my worried expression with a smile. I know what's coming, I want and don't want to hear that question but it came out anyway.

"I've been thinking about you a lot for a while now," He explained. "And" He paused for a long time.

"Will you be mine?" Finally the question we have all been waiting for.

Harry- Waiting for her answer is the most excruciating thing ever. One yes could make my world while one no could break it forever. Ever since, there was just something which lighted up my world and I started giving her hints ever since we met. That moment when you start noticing the small things and they become more important then the bigger picture. Thinking of her saying no crushed me from the inside, but she saved me with her answer.

Abby- "When was I ever someone else's?"

A huge grin replaced the worried look which was almost imprinted on his face. He picked me up again, more whole heartedly this time and spun me around and when my feet slowly touched the earth again, I smiled at the ground. It was all too overwhelming. Harry placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb making my eyes meet his and then, at that moment, I realized that I loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

-Science class the next day was awkward. Joanne had been assigned to be Niall's lab partner this year. It's usually Emma, it always was but, she came in late and was assigned to be with Zayn. "Okay class, there are your partners for the year." Mr. Roberts announced

"Hey wanna study with us after school later?" Whispers Niall.

"Um, do you think it's okay with your friends? I seem to be hanging out with you guys a lot."

"Yeah! They like you, plus me and Emma are going to be there so you won't be so lonely."

"Uh…sure." Joanne replied awkwardly.

"Cool. My dorm at 4." Niall replied with a smile.

~ø~

Jyra- "Hey Abby! We have to go to Niall's dorm to do our Science project, hurry up!" I said

"Okay, okay." Abby replied as she caught up with me.

"Okay, now tell me what happened last night." After her distress call to Emma, and me I was dying to know what happened.

After she had finished telling me the story, "Aw, how sweet." I commented.

~ø~

-We reached Niall's dorm and found Harry and Louis having a chat. Louis looked at me and said, "Hey, Emma can't come today."

Just as he said that, Niall and Joanne walked in.

"Hey, Emma's sick and couldn't come with us." Niall said.

"Yeah, we heard."

After waiting for Zayn and Liam, we got to work and finished in only two hours.

"Now that we're done, I want to give Louis a little dare." Zayn said, smirking.

"Oh no. No way Zayn." Louis replied, rolling his eyes.

Zayn ignored him and continued, "Louis will finally tell us whom he likes."

"Okay, fine. Louis said, "I like" He pause for a while and while he said that he was looking at me, weird. He suddenly looked away, as if he was ashamed. I have no idea what was happening.

"I like carrots!" Louis shouted.

Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall sighed.

"Come on Lou. We said who do you like. Not what." Liam said.

Louis placed one of Niall's pillows in his face and complained, "Why are you doing this to me?"

The room fell silent and Louis mumbled something under his breath, no one heard it. He took a deep breath and screamed into the pillow he was holding, "Jyra."

Silence filled the air once more and Niall said "Yeah, buddie." to break the tension.

I was in shock. I always thought of Louis as a friend. Sure there were times when I get weak at the knees or start to blush when I see him, or times when I find myself stuttering or becoming speechless when he talks to me but I've always kept those feelings to myself, never shared it with anyone. Maybe that's how Louis felt, maybe he blushed when I'm not looking or stuttered when we're in a conversation, but I'm just not observant enough. All these emotions started to build up in me and fell out as tears. I didn't want anybody to see me cry so I ran out.

I went to the first place I could think of, the park. I sat on one of the swings and just stared at the grass.

"Hey, you okay?" a familiar voice said behind me, it was Lou. He took a seat on the swing beside mine.

After swinging in silence, I finally gathered the courage to ask him, "What you said a while ago, did you mean it?"

I said it while looking down. I didn't want to look him in the eye right now or my tears would just find their way out of my eyes again.

He was silent, and I was still waiting for an answer, "Well, did you?" I said impatiently.

He still wasn't answering. I was just about to leave when he pulled my arm, making me face him, but I still didn't look at his face.

He stood up from his seat on the swing and tilted my chin up, making me look into his eyes and right there he kissed me. It felt magical and when we pulled away, I started smiling like there's no tomorrow. I looked up at Louis and found hi smiling too. He took a deep breath and started to say, "Do you believe in love at first sight? Well, I do because that's what happened to me when I first laid my eyes on you. Whenever I see you my heart skips a beat. Whenever you talk to me I start to stutter. I loved you sine the first time I met you." He looks down at me and said, "Please say you love me back?"

Louis- What if she says no? I've always had that fear of letting my feelings out because I would be embarrassed by it. This was the time when I pour my heart out to someone and my fear of being rejected takes over, but she's special. She mass me feel something that I haven't felt in a long, long time.

"I do." She looked up at me while she pulled my face closer making our foreheads touch. I smiled and went in for a kiss. I twirled her around, as joyful as I could.

~ø~

Joanne- While in our study group I noticed that Harry kept catching Abby's eye and smiled every time and when Jyra ran out crying Louis offered to go and comfort her. Abby and Harry were snuggled up in a corner, deep in conversation while Niall and me were awkwardly looking around the room. Niall stood up walked to his mini fridge pulled out a slice of cold pizza and started chewing on it.

"Why are you eating cold pizza?" Liam asked while getting ready to leave.

"Because I'm hungry. Where you off to?" said Niall.

"To meet Rhiannon. I wanted to get to know her better, she seems nice."

"Ooh, another edition to our study group, ey?" Zayn teased.

"Yep, I hope so." Liam winked.

"I'll come with you meeting up with someone too." Said Zayn.

"Sure. Bye guys." Liam and Zayn left and waved back to us. Niall was just silently chewing on pizza.

~ø~

- After sitting in quite a long silent, Niall suddenly breaks it.

"I've known Emma for quite a while now." He said to no one in particular.

"She used to be my lab partner, just like you." Oh, so he was talking to me.

"She's really loud. Well, that was my first impression of her. I thought that things would never work out between us, since she was so different from me, but it did." He laughs a bit

"Obviously I think opposites attract." He sighs.

"I remember when I asked her to be my girlfriend." Why is he telling me this, I thought.

"We were in Chem, making an experiment and she accidentally spilled some chemical on my pants. She started to stutter out apologies nervously and tried to wipe up what she spilled awkwardly. I looked at her, thinking in my mind that she was cute and politely declined her help. We have been hanging out since then, and joined Jyra and Abby's small group with Harry and Lou. Later on, Zayn and Liam came. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized that I had developed feelings for her" He took a deep breath.

"I took her out on a date one night. We had dates before, but those were just as friends. I was hoping that that would change that night.

"I asked her out, pretended that I had nothing planned for the night and out of the blue I just asked her 'Would you be my girlfriend?' Harry thought it was simple but effective. Then you know what happened."

~ø~

- After Niall told his story about him and Emma, I felt kinda jealous. I mean, he was the first guy that talked to me on my first day in their school. I thought something clicked between us. Apparently, he didn't feel anything. Well, it's not like I felt anything for him. Maybe... I think...

Then Harry spoke up.

"What do you think is happening to Jyra and Lou?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Hey, do you think they're like... you know... together now?" Zayn asked.

"I HOPE SO. When I mention Jyra's name he smiles and goes into dreamland." Harry said.

"Really? Jyra too!" Abby said while getting up and sitting beside me.

"You're gonna flood her with questions when she gets home aren't you?" I whispered to Abby.

"Hell yeah." she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

I haven't known these people for a long time, but i think this friendship isn't ending anytime soon.

~ø~

Jyra- I never knew that Louis could be that sweet and cheeky. We were currently queuing to get a milkshake at Milkshake City.

"I've never been here. What should I get?" The boys always go here. They claim that it's "addicting". They said many times that they would take us but they never did.

"Just let me choose for you." he said then kissed my forehead.

I took out my wallet to give him the money but...

"NO! I'M PAYING! PUT THAT AWAY!" he screamed. At this point everyone was looking at us.

"SHH! Don't shout, Lou." I said.

"I'LL KEEP ON SHOUTING UNTIL YOU PUT YOUR MONEY AWAY! AAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. His screams were just getting louder and louder.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M PUTTING IT AWAY!" I said as I put the money back in my wallet.

"Good. Hey, Niall and the others are coming with us." He said.

"Why? How did they even know we're here?" I asked.

"Uh... He asked me where we were and I said we were getting a milkshake. And this is the only place where I get milkshakes so..." He said while looking at me with a cheeky grin.

"Okay, I'll wait for them over there." pointing at a table.

"Okay." he said.

I walked over to the table and sat down. Then my phone rang. I was guessing it was from Abby. I turned on my phone and I saw, "1 New Message from Abby" 'Well, duuuhhh' I thought. I bet she's gunna ask me about Lou.

I read the message and it said,

_Jyra, *ahem Tomlinson ahem* What happened? Are you guys together now? ;) xx_

Oh goodness. Really Abby? Jyra Tomlinson? Hahaha. Very funny.

_None of your beeswax, Abby, *ahem Styles ahem* I didn't ask you these things after your thing with Harry. xx_ I replied.

Then Louis arrived with our milkshakes.

"Vanilla milkshake for a princess and Chocolate for a prince." He said.

"Thanks." I said. Just then, I received a text from. Guess who? You guessed right! Abby.

"I'd hate to break it to ya, but I've heard that one before. From Emma. After her "not date" with Niall AND LOOK! They're dating. Gotcha. You thought you could keep it from me did you? WRONG. Btw, already here."

'Dammit. She's good.' I thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Lou asked me.

"Nothing. OOH! THEY'RE HERE!" I said. I didn't want to tell him that Abby figured out the riddle.

"Vas Happenin' love birds?" Zayn greeted us.

"Haha. Very funny, Zayn." Louis said.

"Well, It's true, isn't it?" Niall asked.

"Of course it is!" Abby said.

"How are you so sure?" I said.

"Because you told me!" she said.

"No, I didn't!" I protested.

"Indirectly." She said with a wink.

"UGH. Fine, You win!" I said.

"YES! Pay up, Niall." Zayn said.

"Damn. Here." Niall said then handed him the money.

"Oh, Gosh." Louis said while rolling his eyes.

"So are you guys just gunna stand there and make fun of our relationship or are you gunna buy something?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nahh... I think I'll just stay here." Niall said while taking a seat beside Lou.

"Me too." Zayn said.

"Well, we're gonna buy something. Byeee." Harry said, pulling Abby with him even though she obviously wanted to stay.

I was really happy that Lou and me are together now. I always had feelings for him. I just wasn't sure he had those feelings for me. Now that I know he does, everything turned out better than expected.


End file.
